BreakingDawnmy version
by Compassion001
Summary: Bella decides to tell her father that Edward and her are getting married, but...can Charlie handle it? read and comment please! go easy on the criticism.


Breakingdawn(my version) Breakingdawn(my version) **Chapter one**

My legs begin shaking involuntarily as my head begins to spin with asbsurd questions. _how will charlie react when he hears the big news? will he be angry? will he order me not to see Edward anymore?_Ihope not**.** _will he take out his gun?_ I shuddered quietly at that last thought and quickly erased it from my mind. Nervously, I twisted the beautiful wedding ring that Edward had given me around the finger next to my my pinkie.

My heart was beating rapidly against the inside of my chest, threatening to break through as my palms chilled from the cool sweat that was forming there as was my forehead and neck**.** Clumsily, I swept the ring off of my finger and onto the floor of the car by rubbing my sweating hands over my hands**.** instantly, I leaned in and picked it up before Edward noticed**.** I was embarrased, naturally**.** Geez, I could be such a klutz somtimes. A small petty voice in the back of my mind ordered me to calm down, telling me that Charlie was my father and that he would understand that my love for Edward was stronger than anything I've ever immagined before**.**

Eventually, I straightened up and let out a deep breath**.** "I can do this", I mumbled to myself, slipping the ring back onto my finger**. **That's when I heard this soft but seductive sound from above my head**.** I looked up to see that Edward was laughing. "Listen to your heart flutter, love", He said**.** "What are you thinking about?" He asked, rubbing his cold, hard hand across my back, hoping to comfort me**.** I was about to say "I can't do this, at least not today", but when I saw the concerned look in his beautiful eyes and face, I changed my mind**.** Instead I said softly "I'm thinking that if we don't get this over with _now_, I'm going to lose it"**. **

Edward laughed his sweet, musical laugh, his sweet smelling cool breath spilling onto my heated face**.** I was dazed**.** I felt like I was paralyzed**.** I couldn't move nor think straightly now that his breath had spilled out onto my face and down my body**. **Edward stared at me, genuinly concerned**.** "Are you alright, love**?** you look lost", He said**.** I snapped out of my daze instantly at the sound of his voice and hurriedly looked away from his intent gaze**.** For I was afraid that If I looked at him directly in the eye I would forget my own name and what I'd come to tell Charlie, and I couldn't let that happen**, **not right now at least, no distractions**.** That's how much I was drawn to him**.** "Let's get this over with", I grumbled**.** As always, Edward helped me out of his fast and furious looking car, which was a silver volvo**.** "Get ready for hell", I warned Edward**. **

He just laughed and opened the door to my house**.** "Been there," Edward said,grinning from ear to ear**. **I jumped slightly**. **It always startled me when he said things like that, mainly because it sounded so likely for a sadistic vampire to say that, which Edward wasn't of course**. **just your 'normal everyday vampire'**.** "Just kidding, love**.** No need to be so melodramatic", Edward said, smiling apologetically**. **I sighed and stepped inside the house, Edward following close behind**.**

Charlie must have heard the door open because he yelled out "Bella, is that you?!" I rolled my eyes, thinking _who else could it be?_ but I knew he meant well so I yelled back "yeah, it's me and Edward!" Charlie grumbled something so low that I could hardly hear, but it sounded like a string of profranies**. **"Hello, Mr. Swan"**, **Edward said, polite as always, even though Charlie didnt deserve it**.** "We have some good news", I very nearly stuttered**.** I wouldn't budge from where I was standing, scared to death, so Edward had to tow me along by the arm**.** "relax, Bella**.** He's not going to eat you**. **But if he tries to...I'll attack him"**,** Edward said, a smile creeping into his voice**.**

I thought about digging my elbow into his ribs but I decided against it**.** I didnt feel like receiving a bruise right now**. **"that wasn't funny", I said but he laughed anyways**.** "how are Charlie's thought? are they good? bad?"

I continued, staring at Charlie, who was watching a basketball game on ESPN**. **edward brought his lips to my ear and whispered** "**his thoughts are fine**. **now would you stop worrying?" I let my arms go limp at my sides as Edward and I sat in the couch across from Charlie**.**

we stared at him until he finally noticed this and asked suspiciouly "so, kids, what did you want to tell me again? you better make this quick**.** the game'll be done any minute now and I want to catch the last part"**. **I couldnt take it any more**.** I had to get this thing off my chest so I blurted out "Dad, Edward and I are getting married!" there I said**. **I watched as Charlie's face change from pink to dark red**.** Finally Charlie's eyes flashed to edwards face ad back to mine**.** "you want to get married to this guy over here? you have got to be kidding me", Charlie yelled, his friend red with fury**.** That's

when I felt myself getting angry**.** he never liked Edward and I had no idea why because edward was a sweet, kind, and he would never do anything to hurt me! the nerve of him!

"tell me one good reason why you dont want me to marry him! one good reason!" I was shouting now too, so loud in fact that Edward had to tell me to calm down**. **Charlie's expression softened a bit**.** "Bella, honey, he left you once**. **he'l**l **do it again, I just know he will"**. **at this point, Edward was looking down at the floor, looking hurt**. **that just made me even angrier**. **oh so he wants to pull out the move out card, huh? I'll show him to make me remember unpleasant memories! "oh let me guess! you don't want Edward and I to end up like you and Mom did, is it? am i right?!" Charlie looked at me with glazed over eyes and said "yeah, you're right"**.** He looked hurt but at that moment i didnt care**.**

I was so angry that I pulled edward off the couch and stomped outside to his car**. **The next thing I know I am in the volvo with edwards arms wrapped around me and I was crying, quite hard actually**. **Edward kept telling me kind things but I wasnt listening**.** I couldnt hear anything over my own bawling**. **"it's okay bella**. **everything will work out just fine", edward said calmly, kissing my cheek, me eyelids, my lips, my hair, and my neck**.** the rest was a blur, for I fell asleep in his arms**. **all I know is that edward put the car in drive and drove off into the night**. **


End file.
